


trade

by awkwardeye



Series: Mikannie Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardeye/pseuds/awkwardeye
Summary: Annie recently moved in with Mikasa





	trade

The safest thought on Annie’s mind when she sees Mikasa is the memory of the crumbs that had nestled themselves between the creases of their sheets in the days since she’d left to visit some friends upstate. Mikasa swept them away hurriedly when Annie mentioned them, laughing, and then… well, her skin burns just thinking of it. Now isn’t the time for hot skin and the memory of soft lips, though, not in the middle of the library. She should be studying, but she’s only mindlessly flipping the pages of the textbook that cost more than a month’s rent.

Annie’s eyes drop back down to the pages and she pretends not to have noticed Mikasa coming, but she’s flustered. She glances back up, noticing with a childish rush of excitement that Mikasa’s wearing leggings again, the kind that make her already amazing ass look even better. (Of course, she can’t see Mikasa’s ass with Mikasa walking toward her, but she can imagine it.) 

The loose sweatshirt (which she stole from Annie)  and messily tied up, slightly damp hair say she rolled out of bed for a quick shower and pulled on the first things she saw and her flushed cheeks and heaving chest say she rushed. To see Annie. The thought makes Annie’s stomach flip pleasantly.

“Hey,” Mikasa whispers breathlessly, dropping her bag onto the floor before falling into the plush chair across from Annie.

Annie smiles and sits a bit straighter.

“You could’ve said something before you left, you know,” Mikasa says, smiling coyly.

“You don’t have any classes today,”Annie replies, closing her textbook. “I didn’t want to wake you up for nothing.”

“It wouldn’t have been for nothing…” Mikasa’s gaze is a challenge.

“Oh really?”

“I wanted to walk with you, maybe grab a coffee or something,” she says, her tone too casual for her reddening cheeks.

And she kind of really likes waking up next to Annie now that she officially moved in and she doesn’t have to leave in twenty minutes. But Mikasa doesn’t say that because she knows Annie would laugh at her. Instead, she lets the previous suggestion hang on in the air long after her words.

“As great as that sounds, I can’t be a lard on weekends like you,” Annie says, raising an eyebrow and nodding toward her textbook.

“I don’t know why you feel the need to constantly disrespect your girlfriend, but okay, baby.” Mikasa smirks at Annie. “Can you do the dishes this time since you’re so much more on top of things than me?”

“If you vacuum.”

“I’ll vacuum if you do laundry,” Mikasa says, nodding.

“I will go down on you tonight if you do all of that,” Annie says boredly, flipping open her textbook again.


End file.
